


Lovers' Quarrel

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [131]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fox Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/27/18: “fox, river, bird”Using the title for premise: They're having a disagreement and Stiles isn't ready to make up.





	Lovers' Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/27/18: “fox, river, bird”
> 
> Using the title for premise: They're having a disagreement and Stiles isn't ready to make up.

Stiles lurked through river mist. Somewhere out there was a bird, soon to be breakfast of the top predator that was Stiles.

A pounce. A flutter. Stiles remained without breakfast.

Derek lurked too, silently, unlike the fox he was about to jump on.

Stiles screeched the harshest of fox sounds despite knowing exactly whose jaws were now clamped around his middle.

_What’re you doing here?_ He asked, fox to wolf.

_I hear your stomach rumbling from our bedroom. Come home._

_Not yet!_ Stiles leaped away with a flash of his white-tipped tail.

Derek curled up where he lay, to wait.


End file.
